1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in one aspect, to a method for reducing fuel consumption in internal combustion engines. It more particularly relates to reducing fuel consumption by adding a phosphomolybdate to the lubricating oil used.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For several years there have been numerous efforts to reduce the amount of fuel consumed by automobile engines and the like. The search for ways to do this was given added impetus by the oil embargo. Many of the solutions have been strictly mechanical, as for example, setting the engine for a leaner burn or simply building smaller cars and smaller engines.
Other efforts have revolved around finding lubricants that reduce the overall friction in the engine, thus allowing a reduction in energy requirements thereto. On the one hand, a considerable amount of work has been done with mineral lubricating oils and greases, modifying them with additives to enhance their friction properties. On the other hand, new lubricants have been synthesized and compounded for use in modern engines. Among these is Mobil 1, a synthetic hydrocarbon fluid and synthetic ester blend, which is known to reduce fuel consumption by a significant amount. It is, however, the physical properties of the oil itself that provide improved lubrication (and thus improved fuel consumption) and not the additives present.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,140 discloses the use of phosphomolybdates, but as will appear hereinafter, the compounds of the present invention are neither taught nor suggested by this patent. So far as is known, they are not taught or suggested by any reference or combination of references.